Grady's love
by KimLuvv
Summary: What happens when Grady likes someone on the Falls set and Sonny gets an idea to help them. She doesnt know that her plan will bring Chad and her together too. Will Channy arise. 5 chapters in total. Other's are author's note. Sequel in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, MY FIRST SOTRY, THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER SO IF YOU WANT MORE, THE GREEN REVIEW BUTTON IS LONELY.**

Grady was sitting in the prop house, all alone, daydreaming about someone. Sonny enters.

Sonny: "You called, Grady?"

Grady: "Yeah, I only wanted to ask you because I knew you wouldn't judge me. I like this girl on Mackenzie Falls, in the stage crew, but she doesn't even know me. Can you help, her name's Mina."

Sonny: "Sure, leave it up to me." Grady looks surprised but just nods.

**NEXT DAY-**

Chad's sitting on the steps of the stage looking all sad. Sonny comes in and sits next to him.

Sonny: "What's wrong Chad?" with a worried look. Chad points to a poster of him, with a giant zit on his face.

"OMG!" Sonny screams

Chad: "They said that the paint to remove that is coming next week! How can people look at that way?"

Sonny: "Sorry about that."

Chad: "You did that!" His face turns all mad.

Sonny says quickly "No!"

Chad: "Are you sure," with a suspicious look.

Sonny: "Yes. I need a favor, Grady likes Mina, and can you ask her to meet Grady at the restaurant next door, today at 7.

Chad: "Why, I can't leave this spot, so when people say that poster and look at the real me, they'll know it's a glitch."

Sonny: "Uggh, Chad you're so self absorbed and self centered!" She stomps out of the room, leaving Chad confused on how she just learned that he is self centered.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT MORE!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**7 p.m. that day**

Sonny's sitting in her room, thinking about what to do about Grady and Mina. Chad enters.

Chad: "Knock, knock."

Sonny: "What do you want," with a depressed look.

Chad: "You're right; I'm too self centered, so I asked Mina to met Grady at the restaurant, and they are there right know."

Sonny: "Thanks, I appreciate that," blushing.

Chad: "To make up for being mean to you, let's go to the arcade. Come on, it'll be fun." He smiled but blushed at the same time bring his hand out to her.

Sonny: "Okay." She blushed too holding his hand

**At the Arcade**

Sonny and Chad play games. Chad wins at air hockey, Sonny wins at the dancing game. They laugh, joke, eat and talk about their lives. They stop suddenly behind boxes that are stacked on top of each other covering them both.

Sonny: "Do you like anybody?"

Chad: "I don't know, I never asked them." (Making it past tense when it wasn't supposed to be.) Sonny said a low oh, noticing he said it in past tense. Chad asks, "How about you."

Sonny: "I don't know, I never asked him." (Making it past tense when it wasn't supposed to be.) Chad said a low oh, noticing she said it in past tense. They just stand there quite for some time, looking at the floor. They both look up at the same time into each other's eyes. Chad brings his face closer and so does Sonny.

Nikko, Tawny, and Zora enter the arcade screaming, "Sonny you here!"

Sonny snaps her head back. "Got to go Chad, this was nice though, we should do it again sometime." Before Chad can respond, she quickly hugs him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She runs out leaving Chad touching the cheek she kissed. "Hey guys, I was doing nothing." She tells her other friends. She leaves the arcade smiling and blushing.

**AWWWW!!! :D PLEASE REVIEW! THE GREEN BUTTON IS SAD BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE A FEW REVIEWS, PLEASE RECOMMEND MY STORIES TO YOUR FANS AND FRIENDS!!! IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter. Don't forget to review! Enjoy! Its short, but I tried.**

**

* * *

****Next Day**

Sonny wakes up surprised and confused at the same time. _Did I just go out with Chad and did I just kiss him on the cheek. _Sonny gets up and gets dressed. She goes into the studio and everybody's there waiting.

Zora, Tawny, Grady and Niko all say at the same time, "Hey Sonny."

"Hey guys," she replies. They get ready to rehearse and all Sonny thinks about is Chad. _Does he like me? Did he get mad at me for kissing him on the cheek? _

Sonny keeps messing up her lines on the rehearsal while thinking about Chad.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Marshall asks.

"Nothing, sorry it was nothing, no more mess ups, I promise." She responds quickly. Then all of a sudden Sonny's phone rings. She quickly runs out of the room being excused.

"Sonny talking here, who is this?" She says on the phone. A familiar, velvet voice answers.

"Hey Sonny, remember last night." Chad says while smiling.

"Yes, are you mad? I'm sorry if you're mad about the kiss, but it was so tempting." Sonny says quickly.

"Whoa, slow down. I'm not mad; I would have done the same thing. I like you, and you like me as well. Nobody can stand the Chad charm. You wanna go somewhere tonight."

She was going to argue, about liking him, but he liked her so it didn't matter. "Sure, met me at the restaurant next door, tonight at 8." She starts to blush.

"How about I pick you up?" Chad claims.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine." They both hang up. Sonny goes back to rehearsal and does her lines perfectly while smiling and blushing.

"So Sonny who was that?" Niko asks.

"Oh just nobody, no one special," She responds blushing. _No one special, well not to you guys but he is to me. _They stare at her confused.

"Come on Sonny, were doing the check out girls in Egypt sketch. Come on, I'm not getting younger." Marshall says rubbing his bald head with little hair, which starts to fall off.

_Sketch_

_Sonny: Oh check out that Pyramid._

_Tawny: Oh check out that cute Pharaoh._

_Sonny: Check it out, he's checking me out!_

_Tawny: No! He's checking me out!_

_Sonny: He was checking me out first!_

_Tawny: Uggh check him out checking that princess out._

_Sonny: He's so mean he wasn't checking us out._

_Tawny: We should go check out his butt with my heels._

_Sonny: First the check it out dance. _

_Tawny: Yea the check it out._

_Music begins…….._

_End of sketch_

"Cut, that's a rap, great job guys." Marshal yells. Tawny and Sonny leave to their room. Sonny sighs.

"You sighed!" Tawny screams.

"Yeah," Sonny answers looking confused.

"That's not just sighing. That's boy sighing. Who's the dreamy boy?" Tawny asks applying lip gloss.

"Tawny there's no boy sighing." Sonny says staring to blush.

"Your boy blushing!" Tawny yells, again.

"There's no such thing as boy blushing! It's nothing." Sonny says trying to hide her smile.

"Alright," Tawny says looking still not convinced. She winks and leaves. Sonny goes back to blushing. Meanwhile Zora's in her vent, making up and evil plan.

"Ha ha ha," she screams evilly.

"Zora, I'm right here." Sonny looks up to the vent.

"Oh, yeah." Zora smiles and goes back to planning.

**

* * *

**

**Oh the Zora thing has nothing to do with the story; it was just fun to write and it just seems like what Zora would do. Review!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**2/10/2010**

**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, BUT I WAS WAITING FOR MORE REVIEWS AND AS YOU CAN SEE I DONT HAVE MANY. So I updated because you must be waiting.**

* * *

At 7:30

Sonny tries to choose out a dress. She finally picks a cute red top with black boot-cut jeans on the bottom. She puts on earrings that are in the shape of a heart. Last but not least, she puts on a heart necklace. Amazed by herself she looked pretty good.

Tawni enters, "What's the occasion?" She asks looking surprised.

"Um… nothing, just going out," Sonny responds. Tawni starts to look suspicious and confused about Sonny. Sonny just smiles and twirls around. _Wow I wonder what Chad is dressed in. Who cares he will still looks cute. _

**At 8:00 **

Chad picks up Sonny from her house. "You look nice." Chad complements her."As well do you." Sonny replies._ He looks so much better than just nice, probably beautiful, handsome, and hot. SONNY PLAY IT COOL!_ Chad was dressed in a white top, black tie and black pants.

They enter the restaurant. Grady's there sitting there with Mina, there both smiling and laughing. Grady's holding her hand and she's blushing. They didn't even notice Chad and Sonny entering, they were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

Sonny is about to sit down but Chad quickly pulls out the chair for her. _Wow, how charming can a boy get? _Sonny thinks in her mind. The waitress comes to Chad and screams, "OMG it's CDC!" Everybody comes up to them and asks for autographs, even for Sonny.

A little girl comes up to Sonny and Chad asks, "Can I get awtograwafss frm you guys." She hands them a book and they both sign.

"Here you go sweety." Sonny says smiling. The little girl almost faints.

She runs to her parents.

"You guys are cute together." The little girl's dad says. Chad and Sonny both laugh. The waitress comes up to their table, again and asks for their orders.

"I'll have the chicken lasagna with some coke," Sonny states.

"Be quite girl, Chad's more special and you should let him order first." The waitress snaps and goes to staring back at Chad.

"Hey, don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that, if you'll be like that, I'll never come to your restaurant." He tells the waitress with a strong voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll get you your Chicken lasagna, sweetly." The waitress turns to Sonny and fake smiles. Sonny fake smile's back, with a grunt.

"And you Chad?" The waitress asks, flirting with him. _Eww, did she just flirt with me. She probably must be in her 30's or 40's. Well nobody can stand the Chad charm. _Chad thinks to himself.

"I'll have the same that my lady's having." He responds quickly staring back to Sonny's eyes.

"Oh so I'm your lady?" Sonny says looking suspicious.

"Yes as a matter of fact you are. You're my lady, my Sonshine, my heart, my love." He says staring into her eyes.

"Aw, Chad that's so sweet, but do you really love me." She bents her head down.

"Sonny I really like you and I hope you like me. I want you to be my girlfriend." Chad says slowly. He lifts up her chin and gazes into her eyes.

Sonny blushes and responds, "Yes, I will. Chad, I do like you and I hope we can always be together." Know Chad starts to blush. Chad leans his head forward and she leans her head forward. Their eyes met and so do their lips. Chad gently kisses her on the lips and leans back. Same did Sonny.

The waitress comes with the food and after giving them to Sonny and Chad, the waitress continues to stare at him.

"Privacy," he says waving his hand away to the waitress. She leaves looking embarrassed.

"See I even make 30 years old embarrassed."Chad says looking all perfect. Sonny giggles. They dig in, talk and laugh.

Soon enough it starts to get late.

"I better get you home." Chad quickly says. Sonny nods blushing and staring at her feet.

Chad drops Sonny at her house, and as Sonny leaves the car she says, "Bye Chad." Chad responds the same way, both of them still blushing. She kisses him on the cheek and as usual she leaves him speechless. _Nobody has ever left Chad Dylan Copper speechless, well except for Sonny Monroe. _

**Next Day**

Sonny enters the studio smiling, while everyone except Grady look like there heads were about to blow up, and look like there's steam coming out of their ears. "Guys what's ….."

Tawni throws her a magazine, "Explain this!" Sonny looks at the magazine of teen weekly and the front cover is of Chad and Sonny, kissing in the restaurant.. Sonny's face starts to turn red with embarrassment. "Um…… I……" Is all Sonny could say. "How could you betray us, Sonny, how could you," Tawni wines. Her cast mates (except Grady's) faces all turn mad.

* * *

**So what's Sonny going to say? To find out Review, and please tell your fans and friends on to review and check out my stories. I'm hoping for 10-15 reviews to update. Thx**

**Aqua (BunnyandChannyLove)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys come on, when you like someone, it doesn't matter what other people think." She says with a sad look. Grady comes up and supports her, because he likes Mina from the Falls. "Yeah, what people think can't come between loves." Grady says.

"Let me guess, you like someone from there too, don't you." Niko points out. Grady just nods.

"I guess you're right, we'll leave you love birds alone." Tawny says. "Oh God, I have to go watch my mouth, I can't believe I just said Sonny was right." She complains and barges out of the room. Niko and Grady make up while Sonny leaves to the cafeteria. Chad's there too sitting in his usual seat, groaning, he leans up to see Sonny standing right in front of him. "Hi, let me guess you saw the magazine too." She asks. He nods.

"Who cares about them, so what if we love each other, is that a bad thing." She points out. "Apparently it is to my crew. They don't like me hanging out with a Random." He says in a low voice.

"Who cares?!" She screams.

"Sorry Sonny but we can't be together. It's bad for my career." He says in a low voice.

"If you really love me, you wouldn't care for you show more than me!" She cries running out of the cafeteria

Chad goes to rehearsal and after that someone taps on his shoulder, he turns around and sees a mad blondey staring at him with furious eyes.

"How could you break her heart, she's crying right know and I've never seen her like this, and I don't want to ever see her again like that either! Go apologize to her know!" Tawny yells.

"But I can't, it's bad for my career and my reputation with my cast." He says back.

"What matters more, your puny job or the love of your life?" Tawny explains.

"You're right!" He starts to run out of the stage.

"Wow I was right, and pretty!" She says to herself.

Chad reaches Sonny's dressing room, and see's her crying on the floor. "

Sonny, I'm sorry. I love you more than anything and I want you back. Please forgive me." He leans down to her size, lifts up her chin and smiles.

"Do you really love me?" She asks. "Look," is all he says and she looks up to his sparkling blue eyes and sees that he is saying the truth.

"I forgive you." She says blushing. He kisses her lightly on the lips and walks her to the Falls stage. He goes up to his cast members and announces,

"I love this girl, and I don't care what you think about it. If you'll accept me for my decisions then I will stay, if you don't then the show can go without me." Everybody knew the show would be nothing without Chad so they all accepted him.

"I love you Chad." Sonny says. "I love you Sonny." Chad says back. They lean forward and share a kiss and he soon brings his head back.

"Thank you everybody." He say's politely to his members. _Wow I was actually nice, that's what Sonny Monroe does to me. _

**I know, a cheesy ending, and really small but I tried. Please review. **


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi Guys, thanks for all the reviews. I am currently working on a sequel, I don't have the name yet, but when I do, I'll put it up write here. If I get up 20-30 reviews, I will put up the sequel when I'm done. Tell your friends and fans to check out my stories. I have recently made a new story called, "The enemy returns" for Sonny With A Chance. As usual reviews always make my day, and I appreciate those who do review. Thx for reading,**

**Peace Out Suckas (pretend Chad ducking and rolling away)**

**From,**

**BunnyandChannylove**


	7. Trailer

I saw that some people really liked this story, and some

People wanted me to continue. This I may say is

Very different from "Grady's Love" but I had this great idea

So I wrote it as a sequel. Check it out.

**Grady's Love Sequel**

**A Knife Can Cut Deep Trailer**

**By: BunnyandChannylove**

**Sonny and Chad are hoping that they can finally have their happily ever after, but **

**What Happens When Sonny's Ex-Boyfriend Returns?**

**He is determined to get her back and he'll do anything, at any cause to make her his. **

**Will there be no more Sonny + Chad or no more Sonny at all.**

**A knife can cute deep has**

**Love**

Channy

**Anger**

"You hurt me badly! I never want to see your face ever again!"

"Trust me; you'll soon want to see me, if you want to live.

**Crime**

"You think kidnapping me will make me want you back!"

"No I don't care if you want me but I want you and I always get what I want!"

**Coming to computers and computer screens near you.**

**Review, please!!!!**


End file.
